Tentaciones
by Kaori Suzuki
Summary: Recuerdos de tu pasado te llaman, pero no caigas en su juego al menos que sea para hacer el bien. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Lazos de Gremio del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos
1. Tentación 1

**Tentaciones**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Lazos de Gremio - del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 _ **Drabble 1:** Emoción **(Aburrimiento)**_

* * *

 _ **Tentaciones**_

 _ **Tentación**_ **_1:_ **_Phantom Lord._

Eran escasas ocasiones, cuando Gajeel Redfox se arrepentía de haber tomado la abrupta decisión de unirse a Fairy Tail, y curiosamente, ese día venía siendo una de esas contadas ocasiones.

Y es que a pesar de que su antiguo gremio, Phantom Lord, entraba en la categoría de gremio «legal», su maestro o mejor dicho, su ex maestro les permitía hacer todo lo que les viniera en gana.

Hacer destrozos, atacar a gremios rivales —ya sean legales e ilegales— y aterrorizar personas, es la vida que más se ajustaba a los gustos y apariencia del mago de hierro, Gajeel.

Sin embargo, gracias a la eminente derrota de Phantom Lord, ese gremio se disolvió y él, terminó aceptado la invitación de formar parte de Fairy Tail.

Aunque Gajeel sabe que él solo se dejó engatusar por las palabras que su ahora maestro le dijo, hay veces que no se siente a gusto estando a lado de las hadas y se ve tentado en irse a otro vez uno oscuro, pues son los más parecido a su persona.

La vida aparentemente tranquila que lleva en Fairy Tail no va con él. Posiblemente para la otra ex integrante de Phantom Lord, Juvia Loxar esté bien llevar la vida monótona que ahora tienen, incluso se atrevería a apostar que hasta Lilly encaja perfecto en el gremio cola de hada, pero él no.

Gajeel no está acostumbrado a no sobrepasar los típicos desastres infantiles que colocaban a Fairy Tail en la mira del consejo. Esa finta es aburrida para él.

No tener misiones que hacer es aburrido. Que Lilly se invente excusas para para no acompañarlo, es aburrido. También le resulta aburrido que en el gremio no encuentre nadie con quien pelear.

¿Es acaso el único fuera de lugar en todo Fairy Tail? ¿Es por su apariencia de rebelde? o ¿Por qué alguna vez hirió a las hadas?

Se pregunta, mientras está a la espera del arma que solicitó.

—Aquí tiene, señor —Tras una larga espera, el vendedor al que siempre acudía en busca de armas de hierro, habló—. Está hecha del mejor material. —mencionó, extendiéndole el arma a Gajeel.

El dragón de hierro tomó la espada y rodó los ojos. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado eso en las últimas semanas? ¿tres? ¿siete? ¿diez? En sí, no lo recordaba, pero como era de esperarse de tantas veces que había oído esa frase ya le perecía: aburrida.

Para comprobar que las palabras del vendedor eran ciertas, lo más obvio hubiera sido datos un buen bocado, pero conociendo su suerte, Gajeel presentía que nada bueno saldría de ello, pues los supuestos «materiales buenos» que había consumido en los últimos días, tenían un mal sabor.

—¿La llevará, señor? —impaciente el vendedor preguntó, recibiendo una negación por parte de Gajeel.

Al no comprar nada—otra vez—, el dragón de hierro se alejó del lugar. Tal vez, lo mejor era volver al gremio donde esperaba encontrar algo entretenido para descartar la tentación que Phantom Lord le estaba indicando.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Palabras: 498.

Para quienes no lo sepan, en este mes de apreciación será dedicado a tres personajes (Juvia, Gajeel y Lilly), en mi caso, utilizaré uno para cada drabble y en el último harán acto de presencia los tres.


	2. Tentación 2

**Tentaciones**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Lazos de Gremio - del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 _ **Drabble 2:** Hecho **(Panqueque)**_

* * *

 _ **Tentaciones**_

 ** _Tentación_** _**2**_ : _Kiwi_

«Eh... Tengo cosas que hacer, Gajeel.»

Fue la excusa barata y poco creíble que Lily le dijo a su compañero humano para de esa forma, poder zafarse de los planes que seguramente Gajeel Redfox tenía pensado hacer ese día.

El pequeño exceed de pelaje negro, sabía que no podía continuar mintiendo y menos a Gajeel; sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Por más que Pantherlily lo intentaba, las mentiras salían de su boca, sobretodo cuando recordaba la nueva tentación que habían surgido en Magnolia.

Y es que esa tentación que lo hacía alejarse cada vez más de su compañero de equipo, Gajeel, involucraba a su más grande amor: el kiwi.

Lily tenía en cuenta que podía dejar de mentir, pues conocía lo suficiente al Redfox como para saber que éste no le diría nada de su nueva —y sabrosa— «debilidad»; no obstante toda su fuerza de voluntad se iba de vuelta a Edolas, al recordar a cierto exceed amante de los pescados.

¿Será qué él ya ha caído tan bajo?

Se cuestión así mismo, pero al posar su mirada en la pequeña bolsa de papel que sostenía en una de sus patas, negó al instante.

Él no estaba tan obsesionado con el kiwi, y menos con los panqueques rellenos de kiwi que recién habían comenzado a vender en una de las tantas tiendas de Magnolia.

Lily simplemente estaba fascinado con la nueva delicia semi ácida. Porque como toda novedad, los panqueques de kiwi se tornaron famosos y él como buen amante del Actinidia Deliciosa¹ debía de probarlo, pero nada más.

—No estoy obsesionado con los panqueques —musitó, afianzado el agarre del empaque que resguardaba su aparentemente tentación—. Yo puedo dejarlos en cualquier momento —aseguró—, pero será otro día. —susurró seguro de sus palabras, mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección al gremio.

Ya que todo indicaba que en esa tarde, frías gotas de lluvia serían las causantes de que comiera su tesoro en un oscuro rincón del gremio, al menos que antes se le ocurriera un plan para ahuyentar a na lluvia.

¿Tal vez le pediría a Juvia Loxar que lo hiciera?, pues alguna vez escuchó decir al dragón de hierro que ella era la mujer de la lluvia y si las palabras de su compañero eran ciertas, significaba que la maga de agua alejaría la lluvia.

Con plan en mente, Lily apresuró su paso para evitar a toda costa, el ser descubierto con su deliciosa tentación.

* * *

 ** _Notas:_**

Palabras: 405

1\. Actinidia Deliciosa: Es otro nombre con el que se conoce al kiwi. Su nombre científico es actinidia chinensis.

A saber si los panqueques de kiwi o acompañados de este, existen; pero al ser Lily amante de los kiwis me pareció interesante la idea.


	3. Tentación 3

**Tentaciones**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Febrero 2016 - del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Drabble 3:** _Género_ **_(Angst)_**

* * *

 ** _Tentaciones_**

 _ **Tentación 3:** Amor no Correspondido_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gray-sama la trataba así?

No lo entendía. La maga de agua no comprendía los sentimientos de su amado Gray-sama, porque razón él la rechazaba.

¿Acaso no se daba cuenta lo mucho que la quería?

¡Era imposible! Pues su amor, se desbordaba de ella, casi como si de su magia se tratará.

Tal vez, los desplantes del mago del hielo se debían a otra cosa, una bastante obvia, pero por estar cegada por el inmenso amor que sentía, Juvia no era capaz de ver esa razón que estaba ignorando.

Y si... Gray amaba a alguien más.

Podía ser, porque Juvia juraba que la rubia tonta, alías su rival de amor, quería algo con su amado.

Aunque los desplantes de Gray Fullbuster, bien podrían tratarse de algo más serio y personal, como que él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

No. Eso no podía ser verdad, pues cada vez que Juvia y Gray se encontraban a Lyon, el Fullbuster actuaba posesivo. Acciones que caben resalta lograba que Juvia se sintiera querida

Por tal motivo, descartaba esa alternativa. Llevándola así, a un principio, donde seguía igual de confundida.

—Juvia no lo entiende. —lloriqueó, al mismo tiempo que un fuerte estruendo se escuchó a no lejos.

Asustada, Juvia saltó en su lugar por ser tomada desprevenida y posteriormente, dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas del gremio; desde donde pudo apreciar como afuera una fuerte lluvia azotaba a Magnolia.

«El día está triste. Igual a Juvia.»

Pensó al ver el clima, depresivo que había allí afuera. Ya que la lluvia que amenazaba a la ciudad, denotaba un ambiente de tristeza casi igual a lo que la maga de agua sentía.

—¿Por qué Gray-sama no llevó a Juvia con él? —Se cuestionó, volviendo sus pensamientos a su mayor tentación.

Y es que el amor no correspondido que Gray no le profesaba, representaba una tentación prohibida, pues desde que dejó Phantom Lord ella nunca había sentido nada igual de lindo por alguien.

Phantom Lord...

Puede ser que Gray, no la quisiese porque estuvo en ese gremio, razonó ella. Ya que a pesar de que su ex gremio era uno bueno, por así decirlo, ellos hacían actos no gratos para otros.

—Pero, Juvia cambió —aseguró—. ¡Vuelva Gray-sama, Juvia es diferente! —llamó al mago con voz quebrada para demostrar que decía la verdad.

Y como si sus plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, la puerta del gremio se abrió dejando ver una figura masculina.

«¡Gray-sama, volvió!»

Pensó Juvia, imaginando que su amado volvió por ella. Porque después de todo, su amor no correspondido si lo era.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Palabras: 431

El peor angst de la historia, ¡no me juzguen! Porque ahora mis emociones están estables, lo cual es extraño .


	4. Tentación 4

**Tentaciones**

 **Fairy Tail** pertenece a **Hiro Mashima**

Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto mes de apreciación: Febrero 2016 - del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 _ **Drabble 4:** Rated_ **_(K)_**

* * *

 _ **Tentaciones**_

 _ **Tentación**_ **4:** _Ayudar._

—¡Vuelva Gray-sama, Juvia es diferente! —Antes de entrar al gremio, esa fue la frase que Gajeel escuchó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

Al parecer en el gremio podría entretenerse, pues ese estridente grito por parte de la maga de agua, así se lo indicó.

Aún a pesar de la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera, el Redfox se tomó su tiempo para entrar al gremio, después de todo, ya se encontraba empapado, así que un poco más de agua sobre su cuerpo no le afectaría.

En cuanto se dignó a entrar, lo primero que notó fue que Juvia se encontraba solitaria en un rincón y a juzgar por su reacción, ella se encontraba soñando.

Gajeel avanzó en silencio hasta ella, pues una idea se le había ocurrido para matar el aburrimiento.

—¡Juvia! —Al llegar hasta ella, la llamó al mismo tiempo que daba un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa.

Juvia se sobresaltó y salió de su imaginación, en donde su Gray-sama le declaraba su amor.

—¿Eh? ¿Y Gray-sama? —cuestinó buscando a su amado.

Gajeel rodó los ojos. Era imperdonable que después de tremendo susto únicamente se preocupara por el mago de hielo.

—No está aquí. Seguramente fue a una misión o algo así. —aclaró, nuevamente aburrido por lo despistada que andaba Juvia.

—Entonces... Gray-sama no me perdonó. —soltó la maga comenzado a llorar y logrando que la lluvia se incrementara.

« _Bien hecho, Gajeel.»_

Escuchó que alguno de los magos que se encontraban en el gremio, lo felicitó de manera sarcástica, pero no le prestó importancia a quién había sido, pues por ahora debía calmar a Juvia antes de que inundará toda Magnolia.

* * *

Por otro lado, mientras Gajeel intentaba calmar a su compañera, Lily recién llegaba al gremio. El exceed lucía empapado, pero poco importaba ya que había resguardado bien su tesoro.

En cuanto entró al gremio, se percató de que Gajeel y Juvia se encontraban apartados del resto.

Se apresuró al llegar hasta ahí para solicitarle su ayuda a la mujer de la lluvia; sin embargo antes de llegar hasta los susodichos, se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Juvia, no es para tanto. —trataba inútilmente de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—¡No! ¡Juvia está triste porque Gray-sama la dejó! —lloriqueó ella.

Y Gajeel se arrepintió de haber pensado en asustarla.

Mientras que Lily, observaba todo en silencio.

Sí estaba triste, no lo iba a ayudar. Y si no lo ayudaba, no podría comer los panqueques que compró. Razonó el exceed.

Al final, tras mucho debatirse Lily optó por lo más obvio.

—Ten. —musitó, subiéndose a la mesa.

Juvia se calmó y tomó lo que le daban.

—¿Un panqueque? —dijeron al unísono, Juvia y Gajeel.

—Sí... su sabor dulce y semi ácido, te alegran el día.

—Gracias, Lily. —declaró Juvia más tranquilamente.

Mientras que a lo lejos se pudo escuchar un:

 _«Aprende de él, Gajeel»._

Y Gajeel no le quedó más remedio que aceptar aquello, pues Lily se vio tentado en ayudar y logró hacer sentir mejor a Juvia.

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_

Palabras: 495

Para esta secuencia se aplica el expectativa vs realidad, porque la idea sonaba mucho mejor que el trabajo terminado, pero como va encontrar de mis principios (¿Cuáles? XD) el abandonar el reto, pues preferí intentar con esto.


End file.
